moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
2010: The Year We Make Contact
| directed by = Peter Hyams | written by = Peter Hyams; Arthur C. Clarke | produced by = Peter Hyams; Neil A. Machlis; Jonathan A. Zimbert | music by = David Shire | cinematography = Peter Hyams | edited by = Mia Goldman; James Mitchell | distributed by = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | release date(s) = December 7th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 116 min. (1 hr. 56 min.) | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) | followed by = }} 2010: The Year We Make Contact is a 1984 science fiction film, written and directed by Peter Hyams. Co-written by series creator and author Arthur C. Clarke, the film is the sequel to the 1968 sci-fi epic 2001: A Space Odyssey, directed by Stanley Kubrick. 2010 was produced by MGM and released theatrically in the United States on December 7th, 1984. The film takes place ten years after the events of the first film and focuses on the character of Doctor Heywood R. Floyd, a retired scientist who played a minor role in the original film. Floyd is recruited as part of a joint US/Russian space journey to recover the Discovery One spacecraft from the orbit of Jupiter and determine what went wrong with the 2001 Jovian mission. Their inquiry brings them into contact with the mysterious alien Monoliths and Floyd learns the truth about what really happened to astronaut Dave Bowman. Plot Appearances * Heywood R. Floyd * Dimitri Moisevitch * Dave Bowman * R. Chandra * Jupiter :* Europa * France :* Paris * Washington, D.C. * Tycho Magnetic Anomaly * * 2000s * 2010 Cast Notes * 2010: The Year We Make Contact was released on VHS and laserdisc in 1989. Laserdisc list price was $34.99. It was first released to DVD on August 25th, 1998 and on Blu-ray on April 7th, 2009. VHS and laserdisc releases were distributed by MGM Home Video while the Blu-ray edition was distributed by Warner Home Video. * The film has also been adapted in the novel 2010: Odyssey Two by Arthur C. Clarke as well as the 2010 two-issue comic book limited series by Marvel Comics, which was also collected in magazine format in Marvel Super Special #37. * Principal filming for 2010 began on February 7th, 1984 and concluded in November of that year (including reshoots). * Although this is the final film in the "Space Odyssey" series, the story continues in the 1987 novel 2061: Odyssey Three. * In this film, Doctor Heywood R. Floyd is played by Roy Scheider. In 2001: A Space Odyssey, the character was played by William Sylvester. * Douglas Rain reprises his role as the voice of the HAL 9000 computer. Along with Keir Dullea, they are the only actors to have worked on both films in the series. * Actress Candice Bergen, more popularly known for her roles on television programs such as Murphy Brown and Boston Legal provides the voice for the SAL 9000 computer. She is credited as Olga Mallsnerd in the movie. * Arthur C. Clarke makes a cameo appearance as a man sitting on a park bench. Fun Facts * Director Peter Hyams shares the same birthday as Stanley Kubrick, who directed 2001: A Space Odyssey in 1968. Peter was born in 1943 while Kubrick was born in 1928. They were both born in New York City, New York. Actress Helen Mirren was also born on July 26th, same as Hyams and Kubrick. She was born in London, England. Recommendations * 2001: A Space Odyssey * 2001: A Space Travesty * 2010: The Year We Make Contact External Links * * * 2010: The Year We Make Contact at Wikipedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:December, 1984/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:MGM Category:0-9/Films Category:Peter Hyams/Director Category:Peter Hyams/Writer Category:Arthur C. Clarke/Writer Category:Peter Hyams/Producer Category:Peter Hyams/Cinematographer Category:Roy Scheider/Actor Category:John Lithgow/Actor Category:Helen Mirren/Actor Category:Bob Balaban/Actor Category:Keir Dullea/Actor Category:Douglas Rain/Voice actor Category:Dana Elcar/Actor Category:Candice Bergen/Voice actor Category:Arthur C. Clarke/Actor